Various providers may offer perishable goods or other items to customers that must be stored at a specified temperature. Fulfillment of the items for delivery may include having to store the items in refrigeration units. Traditionally, fulfillment of these items is a slow, costly, and labor-intensive process as workers in a fulfillment center must walk to an area where multiple refrigerators are stored and locate a particular item. These refrigerators have little or no mobility as they are required to be connected to power outlets with an electrical cord at all times. Additionally, the cost of building and maintaining refrigerated space and the associated electrical expenses are economically infeasible.